A Life I Don't Remember
by aka TC
Summary: Andrea falls and loses her memory. Established Mirandy. Well kinda... 'cause Andy don't remember it.
1. C 1

**C-1**

She woke up feeling slightly lost. Scratch that. She was completely lost, she couldn't even recognize the surface on which she was laid on. It wasn't her bed. It was also soft, but not really. She was laid straight without even a pillow or a cushion under her head.

Her chocolate brown eyes blinked while she looked around after something that was familiar to her.

She found nothing at first.

"Andréa?" she heard the voice coming from close to her. Very close to her.

The voice was surprisingly familiar, but the concern behind it was not. Not directed toward her at least. It was like they didn't belong together.

The voice and the concern, she meant.

"Is she okay, mom?" another, somewhat, familiar voice sounded just behind the first one.

"I hope she is, Bobbsey." The first voice answered very kindly before turning to her again. "Andréa?"

This time she looked to where the voice was coming from. She turned her head very slowly, as if she was afraid of the world vanishing before her eyes. Ice blue eyes were looking directly at her. The same concern that was in the voice was shown there.

It, also, really was who she thought it was. She looked to the person's hair just in case, however.

Silvery white, as expected.

Though, they were longer. How came that? It couldn't have grown so much in so little time.

"Miranda?" She asked feeling a little dizzy.

"Andréa." The other woman breathed in relief. "How are you feeling, dear?"

_Dear?_ Andy thought confused.

"Um… Miranda where I am? Why are you here? That's not my house nor my work is it?" she showed her confusion without trying to get up.

"Oh god…" a third voice said, further away than the others.

"Mom…?" the second sounded very unsure.

"Oh, Andrea… which day you think it is?" Miranda asked still very close, concern deepening in her sapphire eyes.

"September the third? Or maybe…"

"From which year?" the older woman cut her worried.

"2007?" Andy answered hesitantly.

"Oh God!" The third voice said again.

"Did you call the ambulance, Caroline?" Miranda asked looking behind her.

Andrea followed the woman's line of sight just to see a redheaded teenager girl. She knew that girl. But she was supposed to be younger. Much younger. Somewhat around 4 years younger. And here she was, looking older than she was supposed to look.

Andy looked with a frown at the girl's twin just to confirm that this one was also looking older than the 12 years they were supposed to be.

"Yes. They will be here soon." The girl who was farther away answered.

"What is happening?" Andy asked getting more scared than confused by this time.

"Andréa, darling, you hit your head and, apparently, is suffering from memory loss. We're not in 2007. It's already 2011. Almost 2012." Miranda said putting some of Andy bangs behind her ear.

"But…" Andrea stopped to think before asking what she wanted to ask. "But why you're here? And where I am exactly?"

Before Miranda could answer the bell rung and both girls run to get it. The noise the paramedics were making was getting closer and it was just when Miranda got up that Andy noticed that she was lying on the ground. On a very fluffy and comfortable rug.

Two men in bright blue uniforms came in with an immobilization board to put her on.

"Be careful with her." Miranda ordered inspecting them.

The men didn't answer just did their work, carefully moving Andrea.

"She hit her head and seems to have some memory loss." The older woman said seeing the two paramedics inspecting Andy for injuries and checking her vitals.

"We're going to take her to the hospital. She seems fine, but has a lump forming in her head. The disorientation can be very usual." The blond paramedic said.

"She thinks we're still in 2007." Miranda said harshly and a little louder than the normal for her. "That's a little more than disorientation."

"We're taking her to the hospital, ma'am." The brunette paramedic said quickly, not noticing Miranda's grimace.

They both raised the board with Andy on it and carried her to the ambulance. Miranda was shortly after them.

The woman said to Cassidy to put some of hers and Andrea's clothes in a small bag just in case they had to spend the night at the hospital. She said, then, to Caroline to call Roy so he could take both of them to the hospital.

Andy was put in the ambulance and Miranda was right there with her.

"What was I doing at your house, Miranda?" Andrea asked having recognized the entry hall of the townhouse.

"Our house, dear." Miranda corrected the younger woman.

"Our?" Andy asked don't really understanding

"Yes. Ours. We're married, Andréa." Miranda finally said holding the young brunette's hand. "For almost a year and a half."

Andy's eyes practically bugged out in surprise, she couldn't really move because of the straps keeping her still or else she would have sat very abruptly on the stretcher.

"What?" Andy voice cracked when she spoke.

Then, Andrea tried to look at her direction without moving her head.

"How unlucky that your last memory is from the day before we met again." Miranda breathed feeling quite exhausted.

She was so afraid that something much worse had happened with her Andrea.

Or even…

She couldn't even dare to think about that option. She was sure that, other than the amnesia, nothing serious had transpired.

Miranda needed that to be true. She couldn't even think what her Andrea would think or feel if the worst occurred.

"I will tell you everything, love. Just let me first ask a doctor how I must approach that situation." The older woman said dearly.

Andy simply nodded in agreement. Although she wanted to know what occurred during the last 4 years or so, she'd be equally worried with the possibility of putting her loved one in a severe state of shock.

She'd do exactly what Miranda was doing. She'd wait and ask a professional if it was okay sharing everything at once or not.

Maybe they really were a lot alike.

She always felt something for Miranda. Good or bad. She never had been indifferent to her. It was so good to feel Miranda holding her hand that she felt almost giddy. But it may be because of the fall too.

They're soon at the hospital and Andrea is immediately examined.

"She has a small lump at the back of her head, but it's not even a small concussion." Dr Riddle says holding a clipboard. "She probably won't even feel much other than a weak headache."

"She has amnesia, doctor." Miranda state. It was obvious serious than what it seemed.

"It's most likely caused by shock. It wasn't because of the fall and I believe she will have her memory back. It can take a lot or little time. Just keep things normal and she will start remembering…" The doctor suggested a little unsure. "If it's too much she can see a therapist."

"I see…" Miranda say in understanding

"Wait, wait…" Andy protests getting their attention "I'm kinda clumsy…" and Miranda just rolls her eyes at that making Andy glare at her before speaking again "I wouldn't be so shocked by a simple fall. I had it worse and never had a shock attack… or whatever..."

Dr Riddle opened his mouth to answer but Miranda beat him to it.

"You're pregnant Andréa." The older woman says carefully. "You probably got scared of losing the baby… you've been having some nightmares of losing it."

And with that Andy fainted. For the second time that day.


	2. C 2

**C-2**

This time, when Andy woke up she knew exactly where she was. The bright light and lack of color of the room didn't let her be mistaken. Nor the unpleasant smell so common to hospitals. It smelled too clean and like medicine.

Andrea didn't like it.

She looked for Miranda just to find the older woman sat in a chair besides her bed calmly writing her notes on The Book.

"Hmmm…" Andy murmur stretching her back and getting Miranda's attention back to her.

"For the love of God, Andréa! Would you stop fainting on me? It's quite alarming." The older woman says putting the book aside and getting closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yea… I just got a little shocked I guess. Is… is the baby okay? It didn't got hurt with my fall did it? And… and… for how long I've been pregnant? Do we already know if it's a girl or a boy… or if it is just one? Also, where's Cassidy and Caroline?" Andy rambles, asking question after question don't giving time to receive any answers.

Miranda just looks at her with an arched eyebrow waiting her to stop.

"Hm… sorry… I just… Just want to know everything. I know where I am and who I am but other than that I feel so lost." The brunette says a little exasperated and combing her hair with her fingers.

"It's… it's understandable, love. Do not worry. The girls are at the hospital's cafeteria. They will be coming back soon. We don't know the sex of the baby, you're barely at your 6th week." Miranda took a breath while caressing the back of Andy's hand "They think it's just one. And of course the baby is okay. Thank God."

Andy smiled at that. It was endearing to see Miranda like that. Showing emotion without the whole ice queen façade. But at the same time she wished that the woman hadn't changed over these years she couldn't remember.

"You still the same don't you?" Andy finds herself asking.

"And do I ever change?" the fashionista answers whit a small grin. "I just know how to keep family and work apart." she added.

Andrea stared at her and was going to say something when the twins entered the room. They were 15 now and soon would be turning 16. So many things she couldn't remember. That was really sad.

"Ma!" Cassidy yelled running to her.

"You woke up!" Caroline came right after "Mum, why didn't you call us?" she protested hugging Andrea together with her sister.

"Ma?" the brunette squeaked startled

"Oh yeah… you don't remember us, do you?" Cassidy said sounding really disappointed.

Andy looked nervously to Miranda before attempting an answer to the girl. "Of course I remember you, sweetie. I just… remember you two more as the girls who tricked me to walk in a fight between your mother and her previously husband than as the girls who are my stepdaughters." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ouch." Caroline said rubbing her chest. "But good to see that you at least still the same, ma."

Miranda sensing her wife's confusion just held her hand to catch her attention.

"They started calling you 'ma' when we got engaged. They asked if we would ever want to have children and when you said that if it was up to you we would, they got to the conclusion that they should call you 'ma' so the child didn't get confused, nor started calling you Andy instead of mommy." She explained.

"That's really sweet." Andy said overwhelmed.

"We know." They answered together and with identical smiles on their faces.

Their family moment was interrupted by the doctor, however. He was glad to see her awake again and started taking some tests just to see if she was really okay to be sent home.

And that was everything Andy wished at the moment. She really didn't like hospitals. Too many memories maybe. Sadly not the ones she wished for.

She wanted to remember how she met with Miranda again. How they became friends and when they started to date. She wished she remembered how it was to kiss Miranda. It kind of felt like she had lost her whole life and not just her memories.

The tests results were fine and Andy was finally released. Roy was there to take them home and the drive back to the townhouse was very relaxing. The girls told the brunette about all the vacations they had together. With Miranda, and even some without the white haired beauty.

Like the time they went to Disney World. It was just for three days, but they enjoyed themselves very much. Miranda, though, was held back because of a series of meetings and couldn't go with them. Not that she really wanted to go to Disney World, but it was good to have some time away from work with her girls.

When they got to the townhouse Miranda and the girls helped Andy out of the car even with the journalist insisting that she was perfectly fine and capable of walking without assistance.

It's when they're about to enter the master bedroom that Andy abruptly stops. She knew that she was married with Miranda, as surreal as it was, but she couldn't remember anything, **anything!**, of their life together. She just remembered being her assistant and abandoning her in Paris.

And here there was Miranda, standing next to the door, holding it open waiting for her to get in.

"If you want I can stay in a guest room for a while." Miranda said sounding so much not like her.

"Nonsense." Andrea answered as if characterizing Miranda. "I shouldn't take you out of your room."

"It's yours too, love." The older woman stated.

"It was here before I was." The younger talks back.

This time tough there was a smirk adorning Miranda's face.

"That's where you're wrong. We remodeled the house and the rooms after the marriage so everything could be ours."

Andrea couldn't hold back her blush. Making Miranda's smile even larger.

The girls were just observing everything looking back and forth, from one woman to the other. That is… until Cassidy has enough and decides it's time for her to share her opinion.

"You should stay at **your** room, **with mom**. That way you two can talk and mom can tell you things."

"Also you two should kiss. Maybe that will bring Andy's memory back." Caroline says giggling with her own silliness.

"Totally! Like ma-gi-c!" Cassidy agrees snickering.

"It's a valid opinion." Miranda says as joyful as her daughters.

"Oh, God. You three will be the death of me." Andy murmurs her face more red than a juicy strawberry.


	3. C 3

**C-3**

Needless to say that Andy ended up staying with Miranda at their room.

Miranda, of course, was very pleased with that. Since they started sharing a bed, the older woman had been having a hard time trying to sleep alone. It was really annoying, principally when she had to travel alone because of work.

To Andy's surprise her pajamas where right under her pillow. A costume she had since she was a little kid. The brunette looked up showing her astonishment only to be faced with Miranda starting to undress.

Andy briefly stare before getting her pajamas and running to the bathroom murmuring something about needing to get rid of the hospital smell.

The older woman just smiles sadly at that. Usually Andrea would ask her to join or at least make a joke of sorts.

It didn't took much time, though, and soon enough the young woman was back. She looked nervously at the bed and approached it very slowly. Miranda was already laid there and watched over her wife.

"Andréa, this is your bed too." The older woman finally says. "We've been sharing it for almost two years. And we've been sleeping in the same bed for longer than that."

"Hm... May I ask some questions?" Andy says a little uncertain, sitting on the bed, but not too much close to Miranda.

"You don't need to ask me if you can ask me anything. I may don't like employees or strangers asking me questions, but you and the girls? You are my family. Of course you can ask me whatever you want." The editor says tiredly.

"Ok… sorry. I'm not used with the idea of being married with you yet. I always wanted to be close to you somehow… to be useful and special to you. I always wanted to be more than an employee. And then I don't see you for almost a year and out of nowhere I'm married to you… The girls call me ma and I'm pregnant!" Andrea rants "It's just so weird."

"It's not out of nowhere, love. It took us long enough." Miranda said with a small pout.

"To me it is… I don't remember how we meet again nor do I remember anything we lived for this last 4 or 5 years. I don't even know which day of the week it is!" Andy said adjusting herself and resting her head against the bed headboard.

"It's Saturday." Miranda says with a smile. "Ask me."

"Hum… priorities first. This baby… how did we decided to have it and how did we chose the father, donor or whatever method we used?"

Miranda chuckles at that. Of course the baby would be Andrea's first priority. Then, work and, just after that, how they met and developed a relationship.

"Well, like I said when the girls asked you about kids you said that you wanted one. We talked about our situation and you said you wished that the baby would have at least their first years closer to their sisters. Since Cassidy and Caroline are already 15 and you 30, you thought it would be the best time to have the baby." The older woman says reaching for Andrea's hand like she did during the drive and at the hospital. "I agreed of course."

"It sounds like me…" Andy says nodding absently.

"So very much you indeed, darling." Miranda nods "And the father of the baby is… very much me."

"What?"

"You… were very picky when choosing the donor. You wanted someone really similar to me in tastes, appearance… You even made sure that the guy had also an history of early white head." She says pointing to her hair. "I wanted to look for someone healthy and with admirable qualities and hobbies. You, however, insisted in a male clone of me."She sighed indignantly.

Andrea couldn't hide her smile at that. She made sure that it looked very much like Miranda. That was the closest to perfection that she could get. She stroked the older woman's hand tenderly feeling nothing but love for the woman.

It was weird because she didn't remember how it happened, and it felt as if she was just now falling in love with her, but at the same time she could tell that this feeling of adoration and love for her wife wasn't new.

"What about my work?" Andy asks and Miranda smiles praising herself for guessing right the next topic.

"You're a freelancer with a very good reputation and a very large clientele." The woman says with approval "You also are writing a book and write monthly for a site of short stories. You usually work from home."

"Oh… that's nice." Andy says with a frown "Not what I expected, but I do like the idea of it. I'll look tomorrow at my schedule and see what I'm supposed to be doing."

They watched each other silently for a while.

"We are married… that's unbelievable! How that happened?" Miranda chuckles at the awe present in Andrea's voice.

"What can I say? One night you kissed me and I was charmed for life."

"You're such a flirt." Andy giggled "You are telling me that I really had the nerves to kiss you? Really?"

"You did."

"Say… how do I usually call you? You called me love, darling, dear…" Andy whispers the last bit "But how do **I** call you?"

"Almost the same as me… Love, Dear, Darling… rarely you may call me Mira… and when you're wanting to tease me you call me Hun… But we mostly call each other by our names." The older woman answer patiently. Something so unusual to her.

It was somewhat cute Andrea's curiosity and shyness.

"Oh god, I'm already 30!" Andrea cries dramatically breaking the silence.

"Just now you noticed that?" Miranda asks laughing "I even mentioned it just now!"

"I know, but… 30!? And I didn't even see that coming!" Andy breaths out very theatrically, amusing Miranda enough for the older woman keep laughing.

They heard a knocking at the door and Miranda stops laughing.

"Came in." she says

Cassidy cautiously get inside the room, soon being followed by her sister. They get closer to the bed and climb on it.

"What's so funny?" Caroline ask curiously laying besides Andy and using the brunette's arm, which was stretched out to hold Miranda's hand, as a pillow

"Yeah?" Cassidy saysmimicking her sister, but laying against Miranda and facing the brunette.

"Andrea is just so flabbergasted that she is already 30." The woman answers and stares at her daughters with a raised eyebrow. "And what you two are doing here, shouldn't you two be in your rooms and giving the adults their deserved privacy?"

"It's not like you two would do something tonight." Cassidy huffs

"Yea… and we got scared too. We want to stay close to her too! Just for tonight." Caroline begs

"You'd let us stay won't you, ma?" Cassidy asks with a pout looking directly at Andy's wide and unsure eyes

Andrea looked at Miranda eyes and the woman gave a short nod. They may **be** 15, but they also suffered from the day's events.

And it was a really** big** bed after all.

Andy smiled at them and they squealed pleased hugging and kissing Andrea and Miranda's cheeks.


	4. C 4

**C-4**

Andrea was the first to wake up on Sunday morning. As she became aware of where she was, she also noticed that she couldn't move or feel her right arm. At all.

Panic was getting the best of her when she saw the redhead still using the member in question as a pillow. She tried moving her fingers and they moved indeed… she just didn't feel it.

"Creepy…" Andrea mumbled to herself before starting to shake the young girl "Caroline… Caroline… please, move your head? I can't move my arm!"

All she received as answer was a grunt and droll pooling on her arm. _'At least I can't feel that either.'_ the reporter thought with a grimace.

"Caroline!" the brunette says more firm now.

"Wut? Uh? Where…? Ew… sorry, Ma." The girl mumbles, waking up and seeing the drool

"It's okay I guess… "Andrea mutters "I just feel like I'm handicapped… like, without an arm."

"Sorry…" Caroline hums

"It's okay, Foxie. My arm is just numb. No biggie." Andrea says messing Caroline's hair with her not numb arm.

"Gosh, ma! I'm already 15. Stop that." The ginger girl whines shooing Andy's hand away. "Oh, my! You called me foxie!" The girl exclaims grabbing the brunette's hand.

"Uh… sorry?" Andy say really afraid that she had offended the girl. She didn't even knew where the nickname came from. It just slipped out of her lips.

"No, no, no, no! Please don't be!" Caroline says exasperated "Come. We won't want to wake up these too so early on a Sunday."

And that's how Andy finds herself staring at her stepdaughter at the kitchen's table early in a Sunday morning. The girl showed Andy around the kitchen and the reporter quickly fixed them some coffee, juice and pancakes.

"Does Miranda always sleep in like that?" the brunette asks breaking the silence

"Hm… just on Sundays. She doesn't really like waking up early, but she always does and then she does some yoga to prepare herself for the day. That's why she craves so much for coffee." The teenage answers drinking her juice.

"Somewhat, that doesn't really surprise me…" Andy says distracted, but is called back to attention by the sound of giggling.

"It's the same reaction you had the first time." The girl says joyfully "I wonder if you will have the same reaction with everything. Anyway you really surprised me calling me foxie."

"Why?"

"That's your nickname for me. You said I'm witty and gracious as a fox. But since calling someone a fox or vixen can have some sexual connotation you just called me your little fox and eventually foxie. And you call Cassie bunny, 'cause she is really energetic… Mom tried to stop you from calling us that saying she didn't raise animals. After a time you did stop, so it really surprised me when you called me that. Do you remember anything else? Is your memory coming back?" she rambles munching on her pancakes from time to time.

"Uh… I don't think so… It just came out." Andrea answers receiving a raised eyebrow back.

They're almost finishing their breakfast when Cassidy enters the kitchen squealing at the sight of pancakes.

The newly arrived twin rapidly put on a plate a fairly amount of pancakes before sitting beside her sister and grabbing the syrup.

"Is your mother okay with you putting so much syrup on your pancakes?" Andy asks a little alarmed.

"Well… It's you who usually don't like that… you know with dad being diabetic and all…" the girl says just to have her plate taken away.

Andy do the same with Caroline's plate. Even though the girl had already eaten a lot.

"You didn't tell me that!" Andy complain "You just let me feed you sugar."

"You did call me witty for a reason." Caroline says glaring at her sister who just looked sadly at her long gone plate full of pancakes and syrup.

"She called you the mischievous twin… not witty." Cassidy utters

Caroline was about to retort when Miranda enters the kitchen, still wearing her camisole, and holding a cellphone in her left hand.

"No fighting, bobbseys…" their mother warns before turning to Andy "For the love of God, Andrea, call your friends and say you are fine. This dammed thing wouldn't stop ringing." And as if to just make her point the cellphone rang again. "Here."

Andrea accepts the call and almost fall off the stool with the yell of relief at the other side.

"Thank GOD, Andy! I've been calling the entire morning! What happened? Why where you at the hospital?"

"Doug?" Andrea squeak "How did you know?"

"It's on every newspaper I've seen till now. And I came across 5 already. I don't even need to say about the tabloids, do I? Are you still at the hospital? Should I visit you? What happened? Oh my god! The baby is ok!? Andy, why you're not answering meeeee?" the young man throws at her, just not as young as she remembers however.

"You don't let me!" Andrea answers exasperated "I'm ok. I'm already home. You may visit if you want. Also the baby is ok, thank god. I just don't remember anything of the last four years." She finishes as if it was nothing really big.

"Oh I see… wait. WHAT!?" the yell was so high that even Miranda, who was further away from her, could hear

"My ears, Doug! I'm with amnesia, no big deal… Ok, it kinda is, but no need to make me deaf over it." Andrea whisper yells

"I'm visiting, with Lily and Dave. Tell your lady that. Oh my god! How you're holding that? You don't even remember that you two are together."

"I'm okay… just a little amazed. Bye, Doug. Until later." Andrea answers and hung up on him…

"That is good morning, love." Miranda says holding a laugh and giving the girl a peck on the lips.

Andrea goes instantly stiff, her eyes almost popping out, in surprise. Miranda had kissed her! HER! KISSED! Oh wait… they're married… of course they would kiss. They most likely did much more then kissing too.

Oh. My. God!

She slept with Miranda! As in having sex! I mean… 3 years of relationship… It's almost certain they already had sex. She was pregnant for God's sake! Not that Miranda could impregnate her. 'Cause Miranda couldn't after all.

"Mom… I think you broke her." Cassidy says a little amused.

"Andrea…?" the white haired woman calls a little uncertain.

"We have sex?" the younger woman blurts out.

"Dear Lord! I **so** didn't need to hear that!" Caroline says getting up and out of the kitchen

"I'm outa here before you answer it!" Cassidy speaks before going after her sister.

Miranda looks and sat next to Andrea before taking the brunette's hands in hers.

"Of course we have sex, love, we are a healthy coupe after all. Sorry if I startled you, I'm just used to kissing you good morning. We don't need to have sex right now… I know you may feel uncomfortable interacting with me because you don't remember everything we've been through. But, be sure, I will help you remember everything… each moment. Good or bad." Miranda says looking directly at Andrea's eyes who couldn't help but swoon at the love reflected in the clear blue eyes of her wife.

She unconsciously lean closer to Miranda and kiss lightly the editor lips.

"Sorry." Andrea says pulling back, but Miranda hold her closer again.

"Never be sorry for kissing me, love." The older woman says with a smile before giving Andrea a proper kiss.


	5. C 5

**AN: So... sorry for the delay. But here I am! hehe**

**I don't really like this chapter... it is big, but small at the same time. Big 'cause it's bigger than the others... but small 'cause I couldn't put everything i wished to put in it. =( Shame on me... I usually wait a day before writing the next chapter but I will start writing this one now. Next week i don't have college, but i'll be travelling so... I was really busy. Had to find myself a suit and shoes for my cousin marriage. **

Joyce**, you stalked me even before this fic... you send me to bed every day. Even if it's only 7pm! ¬¬'**

**I found a photo of how the girls who played Cassidy and Caroline looks now. **Colleen e Suzanne Dengel**... They're like... 82 days older than me... =P**

**Also I wanted to ask... There's more than one fanfic using **Jo Polniaczek **and** Blair Warner** from **'The Facts of Life'**. Should I use them too or not? **

**Also how do I get a beta? I just go asking around? Like... "Hi, want to be my Beta?" It sounds kinda weird...**

**Well i'm going now... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>C-5<p>

The kiss was mind-blowing. Andrea couldn't even think straight after it. She just fixed her eyes into space until something came to her.

"Who is Dave?" she blurts out making Miranda look funny at her.

"Douglas' new beau. Well… They're dating for 2 years now. He is the perfect example that not every gay man knows how to dress themselves." Miranda says with an eye roll.

Andrea simply looks at Miranda and hold a little laugh before getting up and start cleaning the kitchen.

"It's amazing how you didn't changed much even losing all this memories." Miranda comments

"I have amnesia not a change of personality." The young woman say frowning.

"I know **I am** different from four years ago. You did change too Andrea. Just not much." Miranda says sipping her coffee. "And that is perfectly fine."

Andrea just smiles at her. It was so weird still... Being this familiar with Miranda. Maybe it was easier because the woman was so relaxed. She probably wouldn't be able to act like that around Miranda if the editor were wearing her Ice queen persona.

"What we're gonna do 'bout the press?" Andrea asks putting the last plate inside the dishwasher.

"Must you speak that way, Andrea? You know, you're rubbing it on Cassidy and Caroline. You heard her when she went out of the kitchen." The editor says coming closer to Andrea. "About the press… we didn't made a press announcement about your pregnancy yet. I don't think it would be the best of ideas to tell them that you lost your memory. We should just say that you're pregnant and we had a scare."

Andrea smiles and nod silently, just enjoying the hand that now rested on her cheek. Miranda lovingly rubs her wife's smooch skin with her thumb. The caress is met with a satisfied sigh and fluttering eyes.

Seeing her love so relaxed send a shot of pain to Miranda's heart. Every memory they had was forgotten by Andrea. Every moment together. And soon it was too much. Miranda withdrew her hand and stepped back.

Andrea eyes shot open at the sudden move. She as going to make ask something when her cellphone rings again.

"It's Nigel." Andrea frowns at her cellphone's display, somewhat annoyed by the interruption

"Dear… answer your cellphone and tell your friends what happened. It's better this way." And with one last weak smile the older woman was out of the kitchen.

Andrea looks a lost at the door. Should she go after Miranda? She was about to do that when again the phone ringed and she unconsciously answered the device.

"Uh…" she mumbles trying to put her head in order.

Crap she just answered the phone… she was going after Miranda… Who was calling again?

"By God, Six! What happened?" Oh, right… Nigel.

"Nigel! Hi. Um… How are you?" she says a little uncertain don't knowing how tell him everything. Maybe she should just tell him to meet her together with Douglas and Lily. That way she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"How am I? Six! How are **you**! How is the **baby**! Is everything fine? Why are you at the hospital?" Nigel asks her

"I'm not at the hospital anymore, Nige…" the brunette says with a sight

It was Cassidy who found her mother. She entered the study room after a stapler and was met with the sight of Miranda silently crying by the window. The teenager soon approaches her mother. She is fast enough to catch her mother wiping a tear from her cheeks.

"Mom…" Cassidy says worried.

"It's nothing, bobbsey." The woman tries to shrug it off.

"No, mom! You can tell me! What's bordering you? Please…" the girl begs, hugging her mother and feeling her hurting.

"She doesn't remember me." Miranda says after some silent time

"She does, mom… You're the one she remember the most."

"She doesn't, sweetheart. She remembers the bitch boss. She remember the woman she left behind because she couldn't stand her coldness. She doesn't remember us. She just remember the things that made her go away." Miranda retorts, her voice broke not doing much to hide her fear. "What if she goes away again?"

Cassidy was so lost she didn't know what to do. What to say… So she just held Miranda. She just held her mother caressing her back wishing she could take all her pain away. But she couldn't.

"I love you mama. And ma loves you too. I'm sure she will remember that. I'm sure she won't go away." And Cassidy could just hope she was right.

"I love you too, Bobbsey. I love all of you… Our family." the older woman whispers to her daughter.

"Our family." The red headed agrees.

Andrea, who had watched a good part of the interaction, just smiles resting against the doorframe. Her hand on her barely there baby bump.

"Our family…?" she tastes the words on her mouth while rubbing her belly.

She had her own family. Two daughters and one more child on the way. She also had the most beautiful wife ever. Life haven't turned out so bad to her after all.

She looks at the scene before her again and meets with Cassidy's blue eyes. They're questioning her and she just smiles and nod. Cassidy soon leaves seeing Andrea standing there. They needed time with each other to reconnect. Her family couldn't end just because of an accident.

"It must be awful for you… Kind of losing your wife, but still having her here." Andrea says softly getting Miranda's attention

"Don't say that, darling. Of course you're here. You aren't gone."

"I'm not? Really… how much have I changed in years? Don't you feel like you've lost something?" Andrea say looking down "I've heard you. I in fact don't remember us. Our family…? I'm an outsider now, right?" the previously feeling of fulfillment all gone.

"I feel fear. I'm afraid of you leaving me again. I feel like I lost the reassurance of you not leaving me again." Miranda says not meeting Andrea's eyes

"I've left before?" Andrea asks confused.

"Yes! In Paris. You remember that! Don't you? You left me. I can't have that happening again, but I don't feel sure anymore."

"You don't know why I left you in Paris? I never told you?"

"Because I was a cold bitch probably. Because you were so full of morals and didn't accepted what I did to remain as _Runway_'s editor in chief?" Miranda says wryly "No we never really talked about it that way. I said that we shouldn't touch this topic ever again."

"God…I probably was dying to tell you. I'm actually surprised that, given to us being together, I never told you… Do you want to know now?" Andrea says reaching for Miranda's hands, wishing to be closer to the older woman again.

The fashionista looks at her wife's eyes they're gleaming expecting for her approval. She then slowly nods preparing herself to hear the words.

"It was partially because of what you did to Nigel, sure… But, boy, I was crushing on you. Well… Am." The brunette's smile grows "And you were my very professional boss. I felt so afraid, and when I left I felt so free… but it just lasted a few days. And I started to miss you so much. I may don't remember how we meet again, but I bet I was mesmerized."

"Well, you didn't let it show. And yesterday you were just so surprised and lost…" Miranda's warps her arms around Andrea. It still surprise her how touchy feely she was with the younger woman. "So you left because…?"

"And you didn't want to know before… I was afraid to feel too much just to be tossed aside. It was just a crush after all… Not being close to you should've ended it. Like you see it didn't." Andrea says with a sweet smile adorning her face.


	6. C 6

**A/N: Sorry guys... I actually have 9 good reasons for taking so long to update. 6 are college related and i maybe even be able to show you all what I've done. 2 are family related. And the last one are related to one of the family related reason. I had to travel for my cousin marriage, and it was beautiful. They played A whole new world when they where exchanging rings... and all that. Then a week later my uncle dies and I couldn't reach my father and we got all worried, 'cause he already had received the news. It was some crazy week. I still can't believe my uncle is not alive anymore. I've seen him just a week ago and he was fine, and now I'll never see him again. I couldn't even go to his burial. **

**Sorry again... I wasn't planing on saying all that, but i also thought i should explain the delay. **

**I'll probably take a while with the next chapter too 'cause I still have MORE college work on my way. Where almost finishing our school year here! But i'm not going anywhere, don't worry. **

segir** One of the things i wanted to put before was about Andrea's parents. I'll show more of the girls relationship with Andrea yeah... even about their own personal life, like: school, loves and friends...**

mitchet3** I do have a LJ account i just don't know how to use it! I made one just to be able to read a fiction. You had to join a community there to be able to read it. so that's why i got a LJ account. If i learn how to use it i may post this fanfic there. Also, o my gosh, a fan? Isn't it i bit too much? And where is Seattle exactly? I don't no much about USA geography... sorry -.-' Is Tammy short for something? or it's like.. really your name? I can never tell. **

jh728** she is such a sweet girl, ain't her?**

canthearshit** I will look for them! thank you! I just need time for that. I really don't know how to approach them. I need to be more bold. I just get too shy for no apparent reason. **

Joy**! Where are you? **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I can't believe I still getting them. Thanks for all the attention. Its 4:24 AM here. And i'm like sleep typing so sorry for any absurd and horrid mistakes. **

**see you all 'round.**

* * *

><p>C-6<p>

Andrea had just told Miranda about the upcoming visit of theirs friends. "**Your** friends." The older woman had interrupted, but her tone was almost warm.

The brunette was now staring at her laptop screen wondering what exactly she had being up to. Her work schedule was full of abbreviated notes that she couldn't successfully translate to something she understood.

"Why the fuck I did that?" Andrea mumbles to herself.

"Language, Ma…" Caroline, who was passing by the door, says.

The pregnant woman just frowns not sure what to do. Why she did that to her work schedule? Nothing made sense there. And it was so busy… It looked way more like…

"Oh… Why the hell I have Miranda's schedule?" Andy wonders

"So you can plan on having lunch dates with her?" Caroline, who was again by the door, answers

"Makes sense…" she agrees eying the food and the drink that the red head was holding "Should you be taking food to your room, young lady?" Andrea scolds without thinking

"Uh… no?" the teenager answers flushing

Andrea just quirks an eyebrow sending Caroline right back to the kitchen.

Five minutes have passed and the girl was back standing by the door way without going further in the room. The brunette, who was now looking for her own schedule, takes some time before noticing her stepdaughter presence.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my work schedule..." Andrea answers in a distracted fashion.

"Are you even in your own account?" Caroline says rolling her eyes

"Uh... the computer was already turned on when I got here..." the woman flushes looking at the other accounts ad finding one under her name.

"Unbelievable..." the teenager says dryly

"Hey!" Andy finally looks at the girl and start noticing some things... it was like... like she knew her. Really knew her. Not exactly a memory but a understanding.

"Chill, ma. I was talking about mom finding time to work with all that..." the girl gestured to anything in particular "...happening..." she says finally entering the room.

"Your mother will never cease being your mother. And your mother **is** a workaholic. Period." The reporter smiles. "But I kinda am too. That's why I need to find my schedule. Also I need to read the news and get to know what I happening in the world."

"Same shit."

"Language, Caro." Andrea says with a smirk receiving a huff as answer. "So... why don't you stop procrastinating and go do your homework?" she adds

"How did you...?" Caroline says with wide eyes and seeing Andy's smirk growing "Oh Gosh... why off all the things for you to remember you had to remember right that!"

Andrea chuckles at the girl's tone, putting some of her wild hair behind one ear.

"Who knows... Now do your homework, Oh!, Mischievous One." She answers in a joking way.

"Ok... ok..." Caroline says backing her way out of the study room "So how you're doing this meeting with your friends again?"

"Caroline." Andrea warns

The girl's eyes bugs out again and she run out of the room, living a chuckling Andrea to her own work.

Andrea had one hour of peace before another redhead appearing under the doorway. This one waiting for permission to enter the room. The brunette smiled giving the girl the permission she wanted.

"You know... Caro is nagging me about how much you seem to remember of her..." she said somewhat upset. "Don't you remember about me?"

"It's not exactly a memory of her. Just a feeling of familiarity... as if I know her enough to know what to expect of her." Andrea tried to explain "Why you're so upset, girly?"

"I'm supposed to be the one closer to you. You should have remembered of me first. Not her... She was colder with you in the beginning." Cassidy looked like she was trying to hold her tears.

"Cassie, come here." Andy called the girl patting her own knee, inviting the girl to sit there.

The writer dried the teenager's tears when she did as she was told.

"Maybe I feel more familiarity with her 'cause I was always trying to win her over..." the woman said with a shrug "But I feel familiarity with you too. So much that I know who are who and that you most likely already finished your homework."

Cassidy smiled and nodded.

"What about mom?"

"I know her in my heart. Sure I don't have all the memories, but I **do** know her. I just need to gain my confidence back so I can interact properly with her again..."

"Your confidence?" Cassidy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well, yeah. I feel like an incompetent employee or a silly girl with a big time crush when I'm around her." Andy stated making Cassidy shake with laugh

"You still looking like a silly girl with a big time crush most of the times!" the girls says causing Andrea to pout " But don't worry 'cause mom acts like that with you too. She just hides it better." She finishes sweetly

They laugh together and hug each other. It felt so right. The caring, the motherly love... everything was there. Less the actual memory. It was really annoying, but Andrea didn't let that thought sink the light mood they were on.

"What my girls are up to?" Miranda voices broke them away.

"Cassie was just telling me about your epic crush on me." Andrea teased making the teenager, still in her lap, laugh.

Miranda just arched an eyebrow at the laughing duo. She them came to stand in front of both of them, her mock up ice façade in place.

"Cassidy, dear, you're using **my** chair." The older woman says.

The ginger girl immediately stands up and put some space between her and her stepmother. _"Sorry..."_ she mouths with a mocking shrug

Miranda sits where her daughter was previously and Andrea instinctively circles her waist with her long arms, holding the older woman closer to her.

"Oh, Miranda! I've being wanting to ask..."

"What, love?"

"What about my parents? I forgot all about them..." Andrea admits ashamed of herself

"Oh, darling..." Miranda says with a concerned look. "Your dad passed almost two years ago. I completely forgot about that. I was so worried about you and the baby, and you don't wanting me anymore..." she, in a very rare fashion, admits her insecurities. "Your mom is fine, however. We should call her."

"Still crying?" Caroline asks her mother and looking at Andrea, who stood by the study window.

Miranda glared her daughter with a look that clearly said a sarcastic _'what do you think?'_, making the girl hold her hands up defensively.

"Did you told her how her father reacted to you two?" she tries again

"No. She had already forgiven him when the tragedy happened. I thought I shouldn't bother her with this story. Not now." Miranda answers. Her voice sounding tired. So mush have already happened and it wasn't even lunch time.

"I think you should tell her." Cassidy says, Caroline agreeing with her sister.

"I..."

"There is no need." Andrea speaks, sudden at their side, her eyes red from all the crying. "Mom told me everything. She said she is coming next weekend if it's okay with you."

"It's your house too, love." The older woman says caressing her wife's cheek, which girl hugging the brunette at the same time.

"It will be an emotional road won't it?" Andy asks with a weak smile

"When it isn't? And we will be there with you." Cassidy says hugging her ma tighter

"All the way?" the brunette weakly asks

"All the way." Miranda reassures selling her promise with a peck on Andrea lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Lord! I almost uploaded it without half of the chapter in here! I'm telling you... sleep typing! NOW I'm going.<strong>

**Bye**


	7. C 7

**A/N: Late i know... sorry not making promises about the next chapter 'cause you know... life loves to fuck up.**

**I did a lot of things the time i was away. I have next chapter all inside my head. already complete. You all will see how Caroline can be sometimes. Cassidy will have her most humorous input too. Jo and Blair from Facts of life will show up next chapter. They will 'bring up' some of Andy's memories. **

**You all can blame my friend Michelle for me taking to long to update the fic. She talked about a tv show and I went to check it out... one and a half week later and i couldn't stoop watching it. Know what's the worse and most pathetic part? The only thing missing for me to finish the chapter this whole time was the last two paragraphs. **

**11/30 is my last day of school. So, yay? I don't have final exams exactly but i sure have lots of homework and essays. wish me luck and enjoy the chapter. **

**I got the feeling it was really crappy at some point. Then it went away... and then it came back... so... ok sorry. **

**enjoy. **

**ps.: I really like the word enjoy. i wonder why...**

* * *

><p><strong>C-7<strong>

All their friends, or mostly hers, as Miranda claimed, where about to arrive. The family of four had lunch not long ago and now they were just waiting.

Miranda's eyes were lost in space a while she replayed everything since The Big Scare, like she was calling the whole fall plus amnesia thing. At least inside her head. With capital letters and all...

Andrea was okay about holding each other and kisses. She did go stiff at first, but then relaxed and went with it. Her wife said that she had a crush on her, but Miranda didn't want to impose a relationship she couldn't remember o her. "It's just so hard to control myself when it comes to her." The white haired woman admits to herself

Miranda is brought back from her little world when someone sits by her side. She looks and see Andrea lovingly caressing her still almost unnoticeable baby bump.

"Where is Patricia?" Andrea asks abruptly, looking at Miranda just after these words leaves her mouth.

"She was run over last year..." Caroline mutters from her place on the other sofa.

"**What!**" Andy yelps

"Caroline!" Miranda says trough clinched teeth "She is at a cannel, Andrea. I didn't know how long you would be at the hospital... I paid for the whole weekend she will be back by Monday." The older woman reassures her startled wife.

"Sorry, Andy." Caroline mumbles guiltily

Andrea releases a heavy sigh and looks back to her belly. A smile grows on her lips again and she looks right at Miranda eyes.

"Will this little baby, or babies, give us as much headache?" she asks playfully pointing at the twins teenagers.

"It will be just one, I hope." The other woman answers reaching with her hand to touch the growing belly too.

"My mother is a twin, and my grandma and my great-grandmother, and my aunt..." Andrea stat listing

"What!" it's Miranda turn to ask. A little louder than her usual.

"Got ya!" the brunette laughs clapping her hands. "My great-grandmother** is** a twin, but just **her** and she is from my dad side."

"I didn't actually believed in you." Miranda states with a stern face just to have it transformed in a grimace when the doorbell ringed. "They're your friends... shouldn't you get the dor?"

Andrea gets up from the couch right away, just to be followed by Cassidy and Caroline.

"Ours!" Andrea shouts from the corridor making Miranda smile to herself.

The brunette opens the door with a smile just to be engulfed by Doug's arms in a warm embrace. He seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't really understand him.

"Doug! Let us enter the house too! Then you smother her." She could hear Lily's voice coming from behind the man.

"Sorry, sorry... I got so scared when I heard you were at the hospital..." he apologizes giving space for the other visitors to come in and releasing Andrea so she could greet then too.

"Oh, Andy!" Lily rushes to hug her friend too.

Like Doug, Lily spoke lots of rushed words saying how scared she was when she heard on the evening news that Andrea was taken to the Hospital. And how even more scared she got when she didn't heard nothing from Miranda or the girls.

While Lily hugged her senseless Andrea could see a very handsome man entering the house and standing alongside with Doug. They both greeted the twins before looking at Andy's direction once again.

Still being hugged she awkwardly waved in greeting. She really didn't know how she should act before Doug's boyfriend. At all. It was worse than her confusion at how she should act around Miranda and the girls. Were they even good friends? Or people who just occasionally meet?

"Douglas, David..." Miranda's voice catches their attention. "Lily... I would appreciate if you let my wife breathe." She calls on Lily making the woman take a step back and look half alarmed half glaring at the editor. "The others won't be joining us on this fine evening?"

"They're on their way, Miranda." Doug answers anxiously.

He and Lily never felt at easy around the older woman. Dave, who was an ex-model, knew the woman reputation and how deal with her type.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Miranda. Andy." The tall man says with a warm smile

"I could say the same, David." She answers putting her hand on Andy waist.

"Me too if I remembered you..." Andrea blurts making everyone a little uncomfortable, but also remembering them why they were actually there. "Sorry... should we wait on the living room for everyone else?"

"We should!" The twins said at the same time. "No reason to stand here." Cassidy adds "In the middle of the entrance hall." Caroline agrees. "Like it's a normal thing to do." They say together again.

"We can be awkward on the living room." Caroline speaks once more for good measure and lead them away from the entrance hall.

"I could run away easier from there..." Lily mumbles under her breathe.

Miranda and Andrea stay back for a moment just observing them disappearing while entering the living rom.

"That's so awkward..." the brunette breathe resting her head against the wall.

"You will warm up to David fast enough, darling, he is such a sweet boy." Miranda comforts her

"The fact that he know how to dress himself have nothing to do with your compliments right?" Andrea jokes

"Even I, darling, am not this shallow." Miranda answers pecking Andrea's cheek

The older woman turns to leave but is stopped by Andrea's hand in her arm. She turns back with questioning eyes just to be received with lips crashing against hers. After the fierce impact it becomes soft and sweet. It doesn't last for much longer.

Andrea just bits her lips e avoids looking Miranda in the eyes, her face completely red. Miranda, however, keeps her eyes closed even after the kiss has ended.

Their physical proximity is broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get that..." Andrea says flushing and biting her lips while pointing at the door.

She, however, don't make any move, just smiling at Miranda like a teenager girl with the big crush. And Miranda just smiled back showing so much care. And it was at this moment that Andrea knew she was falling in love. Again and for the same woman. All that just made she want to remember everything they experienced together with renewed resolve.

The doorbell rings again, impatiently this time.

"Will someone answer this door?" Caroline voices can be heard coming from the living room. "Were you two making out?" she says poking her head out of the room "Mom, don't scary ma away! And we have visits!"

This time the doorbell is accompanied with a knock and a muffled "We can hear you!" from the outside.

"I'm getting the door!" Andy says a little exasperate, making Miranda smile fondly at her. "I'm coming." Andrea says to the door.

"Naughty, ma! I didn't needed to know that." Caroline jokes just to be scolded by Miranda who was entering the living room to let her wife have some privacy while greeting her friends.

She didn't did the same when the others arrived just so she could annoy Lily. The woman never really liked her. And Miranda loved to rub in her face that they were together and for a really long time. Their marriage and future kid being a very pleasant reminder.


	8. C 8

**A/N.: You guys may like to thank Curious Leigh for having me posting it here... I got caught up in other ideas and and with a lot of other things. other than that i don't really have excuses. **

**The first half was written a looong time ago. But I finished it today... just like seconds ago. I bet you guys will notice the difference (i hope for the better) in my English. Or maybe not... =(**

****Well here we go. Some Mirandy. **Enjoy!**

**PS.: Should they have twins or a single baby(btw)?**

* * *

><p><strong>C-8<strong>

Miranda scolded Nigel and her other two employees for full thirty minutes. Andrea had already shown her own complaints when she answered the door to him and the other two.

She, however, was more understanding when they explained about the two news trucks parked on the street with some wild paparazzi and reporters walking around.

The editor in chief still thought it was extremely unnecessary their insistence in ringing the doorbell.

"It was Nigel!" Emily had said

"They were coming our way." The man defended himself.

"We're sorry Miranda. I'm sure it won't happen again." Serena assured her arm around Emily's back keeping the redhead calm...

Well, calmer.

Emily always was some sort of hysterical person around Miranda. Not that anyone could blame her. Miranda could be very unnerving in a lot of different ways.

When the doorbell ringed for the third... well, fifth time that day.

Caroline was fast on her feet running for the door.

"They're late..." Cassidy commented.

Before Andrea could ask who, Caroline reenters the room accompanied by two women. Obviously a couple. The brunette, although very stylish, is butchier than the blond who was nicely adorned with delicate jewels.

"Jo!" Andy exclaimed with a huge smile and getting up to hug her friend. "And Blair, lovely to see you again." She says hugging the blond too.

Andy then looks the woman neck and frowns.

"Everytin' okay, Andy?" Jo asks confused by Andrea's change

"She is nothing wearing the necklace? I really tough that she would keep that necklace at all times..."

"Hm... Necklace?" Blair asks confused.

"Yeah, the one Jo got you for your anniversary... It feels like it was a week ago, but since I kind of lost my memories I suppose it happened actually years ago, uh?" Andy explain and turns to Jo.

"Jo never gave me a necklace..." Blair murmurs confused

"Andy, it happened last week. Mine and Blair anniversary is next month... We had lunch together and I showed you the necklace remember? But you had to leave..." Jo says borrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh!" Andy simply exclaim. She looks at everyone a little lost in her thoughts. It happened last week? Why she had to leave? Oh, Dear... she just busted Jo's surprise! She tears up almost instantly. "I'm so sorry Jo!"

Miranda just circles Andrea's waist with her arms holding her and delivering a kiss to the pregnant woman's shoulder.

"Oh... it's so confusing... I..." she says sounding lost...

"Shh... my love, take a seat." Miranda says guiding her to the sofa.

"I thought she had an amnesia..." Nigel says

"I... why did I had to leave?" Andy asks Jo "I... I went to meet you!" she then exclaim looking at Miranda. "We... my head hurts so much."

"Calm down, love." The older woman whispers holding her wife.

"I'll get ma some water and aspirin!" Cassidy says running out of the living room.

The visitors just look at both woman. Jo looked really guilty having said she was sorry more than once. Blair was divided between consoling her wife and assuring her friend that everything was going to be all right.

When Cassidy was back Andrea was almost drinking the Aspirin when Serena asked if it was really ok for the pregnant to be taking the medication.

Miranda just gave the woman a thankful nod before taking de medicine out of Andrea's reach.

"You can have some tea, my dear."

"I'll make it." Doug's boyfriend says getting up.

After David came back and Andrea drank her tea they spent the rest of their stay talking about Andrea's pregnancy and loss of memory. The couple told them how they would take the media attention, making an official announcing of Andy's pregnancy leaving out her amnesia.

After the last of them was gone, Miranda silently went to the kitchen and started to make their dinner. Andrea was still with a mild headache and she had simply said to the woman rest a little.

The next day was Monday and she would have to go to her work. She was concerned with this headache Andrea was having, but the woman had insisted that she was fine.

Later that night Miranda was already in their bed , finishing with The Book when her wife finally enter the room with a desert bowl full of ice cream under rivers of chocolate syrup.

"Really, Andrea? Bringing syrup to bed…" Miranda let her disapproval be known.

"You didn't complain last time." Andrea answers in flirty tone.

She then notices what she said and let her yes bug out in surprise. Miranda only looks at her, a smile of mild amusement adorning her lips.

"Oh. My. God! Miranda! I can't believe we did that…" forgetting her ice-cream on her bedside table. "I can't believe you made me change the sheets… Alone! It was your idea!" after her outburst she starts to feel how hot her face and chest were.

She probably never blushed more in her entry life. Images of her and Miranda in that same bed flooded her mind. She was glad she was actually getting some of her memories back so soon after the incident, but it was slightly ill timed. Though she couldn't think about an adequate time for these kind of memories come back to her…

While she pleasured herself maybe, but being married to Miranda… she doesn't think she would ever need to do that again. Maybe only if…

Her head starts to hurt the same way they did early that day, when she remembered of her lunch with Jo.

"God… my head." The pregnant human mumbles trying to not alarm Miranda.

"Dear, are you alright?" The older woman asks full of concern anyway.

"Yeah, it's just… My head it hurts. Like early." Andrea answers keeping her eyes shoot.

Miranda gracefully pulls her wife in a embrace while she gets her cellphone and starts a call. Andrea, who rested her head on the white haired beauty's chest could hear the whole conversation and soon recognizes Emily voice on the other side.

"Emily schedules an appointment with the doctor for Andréa tomorrow. Before lunch, preferably. I'm going with her so rearrange my agenda for tomorrow. That's all" the woman says hanging up before her ex assistant could say anything.

"I thought she was promoted." Andrea whispers against her wife's chest. The woman's smell doing wonders to her headache.

"She was but her replacement is an incompetent. You left me spoiled. Emily tried to keep up, but her replacement… after the fourth I considered calling her back." Miranda tells with a eye roll.

"I bet she would." Andrea says smiling and sensing Miranda's eyes on her again, studying her face. "Come back I mean."

"I doubt. She still have to put up with me enough." The older woman says in a depreciating way.

"Seriously, Miranda. She doesn't only work hard because she wanted to go to Paris. Sure she wanted, but she is mesmerized by you." Andrea tells "I bet she had a crush on you as much as I had. In a more platonic idolizing way…"

"You think?" Miranda asks, doubt filling her voice.

"You are a mesmerizing woman, Miranda, it's easy to admire you." The brunette says snuggling even more against the white haired woman.

It took some seconds for her to notice that she was rubbing her face against the woman's breasts. The thought making her blush all over again.

"Sorry…" Andrea says trying to withdraw a little.

But Miranda doesn't let her. The woman lovingly holds her face and kisses her hard moving her hands down and pulling Andrea closer by her hip. The Brunette moans a little with the contact and hungrily returns the kiss.

"Please, don't be." Miranda says when they pull away.

Unlike in her previous marriages, Miranda liked, very much, to forget all about personal space when it came to Andrea… Her Andrea.


	9. C 9

**A/N.: I just noticed that compared to my other fic this one has really short chapters... and OMG I updated it twice this month! And guys, my dog may or may not be carrying her first set of offspring! =P **

**Does anyone know how long a dog takes to give birth? I think it's 3 months but i'm not sure... well anyway i love when you guys talk with me thanks for giving ****reviews!**

**Also about me usually taking so long to update it's more my head not helping rather than RL getting in the way most of the times... i'm constantly having ideas and I end up having a hard time focusing in only one thing. Thank you for sticking around!**

* * *

><p><strong>C-9<strong>

The doctor told them that the headaches were pretty normal all things considered. They shouldn't worry too much, they would be less and far between soon enough. He suggested that the headaches probably were caused by her agitation for remembering something new.

It was also good news that Andrea was getting back her memories in such fast pace. Miranda was happy with that even though she loved Andrea regardless.

"It's good to know that I may get all my memories back." Andrea breathed when they were back in the car "I was afraid I would get stuck with blanks of our life together forever."

"Even if that's the case, dear, you have me and girls to fill them out for you. Do not worry." Miranda answered briefly lifting her eyes from The Book.

"I'll try not to." Andrea mutters looking out of the window. "Are you sure it's okay for me to go back with you to _Runway_?"

"You often work from there, darling." The editor in chief says with a small smile, this time not lifting her eyes.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the Elias-Clark building. It was nice seeing something familiar in Andrea's opinion. The building was the same, nothing had changed. Even the doorman was the same.

Roy opened the door for them and, although Miranda didn't, Andrea thanks the driver who just gives her a small smile. The brunette quickly reaches the older woman again and keep up with her fast pace.

"What's the rush?" Andrea says a little breathless when they finally get to the elevators.

Miranda looks a little confused at her for a brief moment. "Was I running?"

"Not running, Miranda but you were walking pretty fast. It was hard to keep up, maybe I forgot how to walk in these heels…" The brunette mumbled feeling her feet ache.

"Sorry, dear. I did not notice." She says truly apologetically letting Andrea get inside the elevator first. Finally the thing was there. "It's too soon in your pregnancy to be it. Did you not use heels while not working for me?"

"I did but they were smaller ones. My muscle memory will probably hit soon. I mean it's not like they can have amnesia too." She tries to joke, but the white haired woman just frowns, something like fear appearing in her eyes. "By the way what are the name of your new assistants?"

"Emily." Miranda grinned.

"Miranda!" Andrea spoke in a disapproving tone, but laughed nonetheless. "What are their names? Really."

"Helene and Jessa. Jessa started to work here four months after you left, when Emily got promoted she became the first assistant. She does fine, though none of them is able to read me as well as you. None of them could get my coffee as fast either." Miranda frowned. "She, like you, seems to enjoy shortening her name, though."

"Jess then?" Andrea hummed

"Yes… you call her that." The older woman relented. "Even though I said you shouldn't familiarize too much with the staff."

"Miranda, we're married. And some of our good friends are all Runway employees." The brunette teases

"Your friends." The white haired beauty corrects

"We're so not discussing it again." Andrea smiled

She wanted to kiss Miranda, she wanted to kiss her so much. She had a feeling that they often had a teasing match where the older woman would usually sassy her way to the top leaving the brunette breathless and so much more in love.

It wasn't exactly a memory, but she could feel in her heart that it happened often. She wondered if she was falling for Miranda again. Actually, she knew she was falling. She just wondered if it was because she was 'remembering' the love or if she was actually falling for the woman all over again.

Not that it really mattered… the result would be the same, she guessed.

And as soon as she got to that conclusion, the door of the elevator opened, revealing them to Runway.

Jessa and Helene were waiting for Miranda right there feeding the woman the information she needed and just waiting for their instructions. They were almost reaching Miranda ofcer when Andrea put her hand over her belly. Something she did a lot lately as is she couldn't believe that she was pregnant just yet.

"I think they're going to be twins." She said almost as an afterthought leaving the entire room, if not the entire floor, in deep silence.

"Excuse me, dear?" Miranda broke the silence staring at her wife.

"Sorry. It was just a feeling that I had I didn't mean to interrupt you." Andrea said, but frowned…

It wasn't right… Not the part about it being twins, but the part where she apologized to Miranda. As if it was the wrong reaction for her to have. Maybe Miranda's wife wouldn't do that. But she, Andrea Sachs ex-employee of Miranda Priestly, would have a reaction like that. Things were so weird. she knew she was wrong, but at the same time she didn't know how to actually act.

Miranda observed her frowning partner for a few seconds before turning to the rest of the people around them.

"That's all." She said with finality taking Andrea into her office and closing the door.

"Sorry, Miranda, I feel like I did something that I wouldn't usually do…" the brunette said looking down.

"Darling…" Miranda called making the younger woman look up. "It's okay. Don't worry." She reassured giving Andrea a sweet kiss in the lips. "What made you think that we will have twins?"

"I don't know, to be honest. It was just a feeling that I have." She answered caressing her growing belly. "And with the donor and my family having a historic of twins, I wouldn't be surprised.

"I was hoping it would be only one, but twins again would be acceptable." Miranda smirked putting her hand over Andrea's, before withdrawing and going to her table. "Time to work, dear." She added inspecting her worktable.

So early in the morning and so much things to do already. But that's how every Monday went.

Busy, always so very much busy.

Andrea looked around and found a couch. It looked familiar even though she knew it wasn't there back when she worked at runway. She sat on it and let the familiarity fill her. That was definitely her couch. For when she came here to visit her wife and stay out of her way awhile she did her job. She would sometimes bring her notebook and work from there. Apparently it was really practical to be an freelancer.

She felt however that her memory weren't complete, but right now it was okay because, she remembered… not only some of the times she spent there, but the day Miranda added it to her office.

The memory of coming to the office and finding the couch much more clear than the other ones. It was perfect and obviously Miranda dismissed as if it was nothing. Andrea thought about telling Miranda that she remembered something new, but when she looked up and saw how busy Miranda looked she let it slide. She could always tell her about it later. In the privacy of their home and with the girls there.

She could bet they would be ecstatic. They would also probably love the idea of having baby twins sisters or brothers…

She was right, of course.


	10. C 10

**A/N.: sorry for the delay. Honestly? I don't like this chapter much. it's kind of filler but at the same time it kind of isn't. **

**But, people!, big news! My dog gave birth to 3 puppies on 11/25 they're perfect! A male and 2 females. We were very busy with them this week I missed two classes last week. =O**

**Enjoy the chapter**!

* * *

><p><strong>C-10<strong>

Her mom's visit was a quick one, and slightly awkward. Andrea didn't know what to talk about with her mother and she chooses to not talk about her father. In the end, their conversations where about the babies or about her amnesia.

A week passed since her mom visited, they announced Andrea's pregnancy the same day they confirmed that they would have twins. They still didn't know the sex of the children though. Apparently both fetuses had their hands covering their crotches. Or at least it was what the doctor told them.

Cassidy and Caroline were out that day and would stay at some friend's house. Andrea looked at them suspiciously believing it to be some scheme for them to go to party with underage drinking being involved.

"They wouldn't dare." Was Miranda's response.

And thus, she was alone in the house. Well, she and Patricia, but the dog has been asleep for the last 2h already. The white haired beauty went on a two or three days trip for work leaving Andrea behind. It was the first time since the amnesia that she had to sleep by herself. At least on the day before the twins were still there. Now however she was all alone.

For some reason this brought tears to the brunette's eyes. She wanted to call Miranda and at the same time she didn't want to annoy or possibly distract the woman from her job. Their bed was too big and cold for only her. The night before she slept in the office without the knowledge of girls, they sure wouldn't let she sleep there if they knew of it, but it was the only place in the house she could feel Miranda's presence the most.

She was bringing down a blanked and Miranda's pillow when the doorbell chimed. She looked suspiciously at the door approaching it a little uncertain. Surprisingly enough the noise didn't wake Patricia up. Maybe she shouldn't have insisted with everyone that she was okay with staying alone in the house. She should have pouted and pleaded for them to stay.

She carefully spied outside just to be met with auburn hair. The doorbell rang again making her jump at the noise and hit the table near the front door. That almost made the vase of flowers fall to the ground. It just didn't hit the floor because she was able to pick it up in time.

"Ma?" came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Cass!?" Andrea called trying to balance everything she was holding without dropping anything.

"Ma, are you okay? Can you open the door?" the teen called again from the outside.

After Andrea was finally able to put the vase on the table she moved to open the door for the girl.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart? Why aren't you at your friends place? Where is Caroline?" Andrea looked at her concerned. "Why aren't you answering?"

"I was waiting for you to finish firing all the questions." Cassidy smiled closing the door and locking it. "Caro still at Stacie's. They were being boring and I was left out and worried about you, so…" she shrugged eyeing the taller woman suspiciously. "Why are you with all this stuff down here."

"I…" Andrea tried to speak but was interrupted by the girl.

"You were going to sleep in mom's office weren't you?" Cassidy accused narrowing her eyes. "You did it the first time she traveled for work after you started living here… but, Ma, you need to think about the babies. It can't be good for them or for you to sleep in a small couch."

"It's not really that small, and I feel closer to her there. Her- our… _Our_ bed is just so big and cold when she isn't here." Andrea let out a sight.

The redhead smiled at the older woman hugging her tenderly and being careful to not put much pressure in her abdomen area.

"I'll stay with you if you don't tell mom." The teen smiled getting a nod from Andrea. "Now let's put you and my dear siblings to bed."

"Look at you… acting all grown up and mature… Time passes so fast." The brunette says with her eyes filled with tears. "Even more when you can't remember the last 4 years of your life."

"Oh, ma, don't cry!" the redhead says, a little surprised at how fast Andrea went from tearing up to a sobbing mess.

"Y-you two were only 12… hell y-you two were only 11 the last time I saw you!" she sobbed hugging the slight shorter girl to her. "No-now you're all grown up and… you're probably dating and…" after that anything Andrea said seemed to make no sense.

"Oh, Lord…" Cassidy breathed, maybe this was one of the rumored mood swings she heard so much about.

Wonderful time for her mom to be traveling. And not only her mom was traveling but she was the only one in the house with the crying pregnant woman. _Of course_ she was the one who would have to deal with it.

After a lot of effort she finally got Andrea to go up to her room. She gave the woman a glass of water, a box of Kleenex and sat beside her placing a comforting hand on Andrea's back.

"You know if it makes you feel better, I'm not dating anyone. I never did." Cassidy tells

"Oh… yeah?" Andrea's tear streaked face turns to the teen. "Wha… what about Caroline?"

"Oh, well… she…" the redhead tries to speak, but can't come up with anything but the truth. "She did… once, you know?"

And with that Andrea started sobbing all over again.

"She is too young! Boys are mean and only want to get into your pants. She is too young to get pregnant!" the woman cried blowing her nose on the paper towels that Cassidy gave her.

"Wow! Hold your horses! It was like… just one date! You know? Nothing happened." The teen says trying to calm Andrea down.

"One date is enough to get you pregnant!" Andrea was close to yelling "Look at me! And I never meet him!"

"It's because you… You know what? I'll just call mom and you can speak to her." Cassidy says fishing her cellphone and calling her mother.

"Oh!" the brunette stopped crying almost immediately "That would be nice." She adds with a smile framed by her tears.

Cassidy only rolls her eyes at Andrea's reaction… Of course her mother would resolve the problem. Hell, only the mention of the white haired woman was enough apparently. If the girl had any doubt about Andrea's feeling for her mother after the amnesia they were all gone when she saw the smile the pregnant woman opened after hearing Miranda's voice on the other side of the line.

She left the room to change and when she came back they were still talking to each other. Andrea's face was serious though. Cassidy worried herself expecting the worse. What if something wasn't right?

She got even more worried when the call finished without Andrea smiling. Even the goodbye was a little dry.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked approaching the bed.

"She will stay there for more two days. There was some problem apparently." Andrea mumbled curling up in the bed hugging Miranda's pillow.

"I'm sorry Andy. Sometimes things like that happen… like when you weren't able to get her a flight so she could go to our recital." The redhead says trying to comfort the woman.

"I know she said she was really sorry… well, at least you are here. And Caroline will be here tomorrow too. She was going to call tomorrow to tell everyone at the same time." Andrea answered still in a low voice. "I wish she had told me as soon I she knew she would have to stay there for longer."

"Oh, ma… I'm sure she thought of it." Cassidy said laying herself besides the older woman.

"But she didn't do it." Andrea turned to the teen. "I'm in love with her, Cass." Andrea confessed. "I was going to tell her, but she said she won't be coming home for the next two days and I just." She breathed holding her tears "I don't want to cry over such a silly thing. It would annoy Miranda do no end. I want to be worth of her and not just a silly girl who feel in love with her boss."

"It's not silly and it wouldn't annoy mom." Cassidy assured her. "And she isn't your boss anymore, you know? Also she married you. That means something. It means not only that you're worth but that she thinks so too."

Andrea smiled at the girls comforting words and relaxed into her stepdaughter's embrace.

"Thank you, Cassidy." She whispered closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take over.


	11. C 11

**A/N.: This one in pretty short, but since this will be a double update i hope you guys won't mind. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>C-11<strong>

Andrea wasn't home when Miranda got back from her travel. She refused to be at home just waiting for her when the white haired woman. She knew she was being moody but she couldn't help herself.

So there she was in the middle of a baby store with Roy following her everywhere. He knew the woman was pissed and he knew better than to ask her. He was supposed to pick Miranda up but when he told what the brunette was doing he was fervently instructed to not leave her side, nor loose her from sigh. He also knew better than to disobey Miranda.

The older woman very reluctantly accepted the car offered by the magazine to take her home. She knew why her wife was acting the way she was she also suspected that she would feel bad about it later, but it didn't matter at the moment. For the first time Miranda wanted to apologize to a significant other for putting work first.

Andrea got home 2 hours after Miranda, full of bags of genderless clothes and toys. Roy had a hard time making the pregnant woman let him carry the things, but luck for him he managed.

Due to Roy insisting in carrying her purchases Andrea was very pissed when she entered the house. She just aimed for the stairs and went up them without her usual cheerful greeting and stomping on the steps like the girls used to do when they were younger.

"What is the meaning of this, Roy?" a cold voice sounded almost next to the driver, startling him.

"Oh, Miranda, nice to have you back." He greeted her before looking at the stairs. "I don't really know. She just got angry when I insisted in carrying the things she purchased." The man shows her the bags in his hands.

"You did good." She prizes, surprising him. "Put them in the living room and you can leave for the day. That's all."

"If needed I'm a call away." He nodded doing as she ordered.

The white hired woman was already at the stairs when he answered and like she usually did she barely acknowledged his answer. She found the door the bedroom she shared with Andrea ajar and on the inside pacing back and forth was her lovely wife, even though she wasn't being quite lovely at the time.

Miranda gave a warning knock on the doorway successfully getting the Brunette's attention.

"I was surprised when I didn't find you at home." The white hired woman says entering the room. "Andréa I am truly…" she, however, was interrupted by an arm full of Andrea.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." The pregnant woman mumbled against her neck, which leaved the brunette in really weird position since she was taller than Miranda. "I love you, I really do love you. And I noticed it and I wanted to tell you and then you said you wouldn't be coming back and even though you already knew it, you still waited to tell me. And I got so mad and then sad I just seem able to control my emotions and I thought I would annoy you so I didn't want to be here when you got here because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself… Just like now."

"It's okay darling… Believe me you're doing better than I did when I was pregnant with the girls." Miranda chuckled. "And really do love you too. I am glad you feel the same."

The white haired woman was then assaulted by the hungry lips of her wife. She quickly cached up with the action and returned the kiss with all her mighty. They were so into each other that they missed the look in their offspring. Caroline just did the typical grimace while Cassidy just sighed in relief.

"Why you're sighing? It's 'eew… mom kissing'!" Caroline stressed. "Like, it's really sweet when they're being cute and just pecking, but I think I saw some tongue there." She says still grimacing.

"It's because, you wasn't here. You were at Stacie's talking about Roger's abs." Cassidy rolled her eyes before turning away from the adults and walking to her room. "Ma was really distressed. I'm just relieved that they're fine."

"Man, why are you so pissed about that day? Why **were** you so pissed that day?" Carline inquired as they stood before Cassidy's room.

"…" the girl didn't answer right away, she just stood there biting her lip before looking in her sister's eyes. "Because. Now, excuse me, I have work to do."

Miranda and Andrea who had stopped kissing while ago were just staring at the girls' behavior. Not a word was said after Cassidy closed her door in her sister's face. The white haired beauty just arched an eyebrow, as if it was enough, which it was.

"I don't know, I swear!" Caroline responded looking distressed before closing herself in her room too.

"Maybe… Cassidy likes this Roger guy and felt bad with her sister and her friend treating him like a piece of meat." Andrea suggested and Miranda just looked at her disbelieving. "Or maybe, she likes Stacie and she felt sad and angry because she seems to be more willing to do this Roger guy than her."

"Andréa!" Miranda reprimanded her wife's choice of word. "Sadly, it makes sense though. You should talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Why me?" the brunette squeaked. "And why sadly? It wouldn't be a problem if she is…"

"Of course not, Andréa. I'll not be a hypocrite. It's sad though if she isn't reciprocated. I don't want my daughter to suffer from a broken heart." The older woman sighed guiding her wife to their room.

They were already inside and going through their sleeping wear when Andrea answered.

"Neither do I, but it's kind of part of life, dear."

"I know." Miranda said pursing her lips. "Still, she feels more comfortable talking with you."

"So I'll do the talking, don't worry." Andrea smiled reaching for the older woman hands.


	12. C 12

**A/N.: uh.. I just noticed that i didn't post the previous chapter... seriously i almost posted this one instead of the other... so this will be a double update. hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>C-12<strong>

Every day while Andrea worked Patricia sat at her feet. The large dog wouldn't make a noise, only when Andrea talked to her. It was quite pleasant in the pregnant woman's opinion. Today however she wasn't relaxed and the dog was quickly to notice and whined looking at the woman as if asking what was wrong.

"I don't know if I can do this motherly thing, Patricia." Andrea whispered petting the dog's head. "I'm sure I did it before but I don't remember… the closer I got is that time when I sent Caroline back upstairs so she could finish her homework." The dog whined showing her confusion. "You weren't here."

The large canine was padding her way closer to Andrea when the townhouse's door was slammed open.

"Seriously, Cass, I don't know what you problem is but that was completely uncalled for." Caroline said angrily and going up the stairs.

The girl was about to follow her sister in a much less enthusiastic way when she heard her name being called out. She turned in the direction of the voice and was met by a pair of brown eyes. The moment the saw the look on them she knew she was in trouble.

"We need to talk." Andrea said curtly. "Come in and have a sit."

"I have homework and…" the girl tried to avoid whatever came her way.

"Cassidy, I won't say it again." Andrea kept her tone a little dry, but when she turned and knew that she was out of Cassidy's sight, she just grinned at Patricia as if proud of the parent like authority she just displayed.

Her giddiness dropped out of her face the moment she heard the girl entering the office. The large dog just ruffed hardly amused by the woman's antics.

"What you wished to talk to me about, ma?" Cassidy asked a little insecure. It was the first time she saw Andrea in full parent mode since the accident.

"Your mother and I noticed that something is happening with you. You've being short tempered and closed off and it simply isn't like you." Andrea began. "You usually are the calm one yet you've being snapping at your sister. You usually all over the house yet you're keeping only to your room the last few days. You helped me when your mom was away so let me help you too Cass."

"There is nothing wrong." The girl mumbled.

"Of course there is!" Andrea exclaimed. "You see. I may have lost some of my memories, dear, but I'm still me and I _know_ you and you're not acting like yourself."

Cassidy didn't even moved her eyes away from the table between them she just stared at the wooden surface as if it would show her a way out.

"You know? Me and your mother… we've being theorizing." Andrea began again trying a different approach.

"About what?" Cassidy asked out of custom.

"About you, of course. We have two theories at the moment." The brunette revealed making Cassidy finally look at her. "One is that you like this guy you were talking about in the sleepover. The other is you like Stacie."

At that Cassidy eyes bugged out. The word 'Bingo' quickly ringed inside Andrea's head. Now they had something to work with.

"I…" Cassidy tried to say.

"It's okay, sweatheart. You mother and I… we're not hypocrites. We want to help you. And you need to reconcile with your sister. You can't keep it that way."

"But I can't tell her! She will just tell Satcie… or she will just pity me because she knows as well as I that I have no chance with her. I don't want my sister and no one else pitying on me." The teen girl fired.

"And you think I thought I had a chance with your mother!?" Andrea said back

"It's different!"

"How is it different, Cassidy? It's liking someone and not knowing what to expect from them."

"Yeah, but mom liked you too!"

"And you think I knew? I spent all the months before I met her again just thinking she hated me now that she just sent that recommendation so she could rub on my face how little I knew about her. I spent months thinking that the next time we saw each other she would tear me down. Rub on my face she got me what I had even thought I gave my back to her. I thought she would make me feel miserable and I knew it would destroy me because, God help me, I had a crush on her." Andrea started tearing up at this point, memories flooding her head with images, sounds and smells from the encounters she and Miranda had before starting their current relationship. "And then we met again. And we were cordial with each other and I saw she was being real and not just trying to fuck with my head. And we became friends and my feeling grew so much more… You think I knew she felt the same? I thought she would feel disgusted, I thought everything but the fact she may fell the same. I thought I would lose all again. I thought I would lose her to some of the man she would talk about or that she would tire of me. But look where we are now! I'm having her baby, I have you girls… I have everything. Love _is_ about risk, Cassidy. You may have it or not, but you will never know if you just keep bottling things up. You may leave know if you wish." Andrea finished her speech with a tired sight.

She never noticed Cassidy leaving.

Being a parent sure was tiring. Would the twins that were on their way be as tiring?

If she was honest with herself, and she usually was, she secretly hoped they would. After all she wouldn't have her girls any other way.

I was hard getting back to work after her talk with Cassidy, but she managed. Patricia was even closer to her than before, as if feeling Andrea distress. A very different from the one early that day. What a mess of feelings and memories. She couldn't believe she remembered more. The memories were still a little fuzzy as if behind a fog, but this fog was rapidly dissipating making these old emotions rush at her making her feel everything at once. Still she found control again and was able to work.

Work was good kept her head busy until Miranda was back home and they could talk and kiss and just be together.

'_I remembered us happening._' She wanted to tell her wife. "I remembered us falling in love." Andrea whispers to the quiet room.

She really wanted that Cassidy also had her perfect love story. She knew that kids would say all sorts of things to fit in, even fake interest in a boy. She also knew that live wasn't a fairy tale, though. She had luck and she hoped that Cassidy would have too, but she knew too well of the possibility of Stacie not feeling the same. Too bad the girl was seeing only it as a possibility.

"_If you can't have them maybe you should try moving on._" Andrea mumbled the words said to her by Lily when she first told the woman about her feelings for Miranda.

"What do you mean by that?" a voice coming from the doorway asked.

Andrea looked surprised to find her other step daughter standing there.

"Did you ran into your sister when you came down?" she asked ignoring the question for the moment.

"If call having a door practically slammed into your face '_running into_' someone then yes." Caroline answered a little to sassy.

"It's something she should be talking to you. I have to respect that." Andrea sighed. "She has a lot in her head right now?"

"Is this about her liking Stacie?" Caroline asked rolling her eyes and making Andrea arch her eyebrows. "Please, we're twins, give me a little more credit. She is just so over herself, that she can't even see that I don't have a problem with it."

"I think she will talk to you about it soon." Andrea reassured the girl indicating for her to get closer. "But tell me what are her chances… In your opinion?"

"I really don't know… I don't think Stacie is really that interested in Roger. Or any guy. Sometimes it looks like she is just going with the flow. But then she start's talking about this guy from _Teen Wolf_…"

"The movie?" Andrea frowns

"There is a movie? Never mind. It's a TV show, it came out in June this year." Caroline explained. "She really likes the guy who plays Derek."

Andrea just hummed in understanding. Maybe Cassidy had a chance after all and if she didn't, she would still have her family to hold her and help her up again. She just needed no see that now.


End file.
